my life story come true
by Emma Davis
Summary: this is my frist story so i hope u like it.and i am verey sorry for the spelling mistaks
1. the biging

this is my frist story so i hope u all like it i work so hord on it and im sorry for my spelling mistake  
  
  
  
  
"Emma I have a surprise for you." said Emma's mother.  
  
Emma's mother looks like an angel with her gorgeous looks.  
  
Emma walks in to the room. She has beautiful long blond hair, sea blue eye and tall and skinny. She sees a man with her mother. He is kind of cute with his dark brown hair, hazel eyes and well-built body.  
  
"Mum what surprise do you have for me now? And who is this man?" Emma said curiously  
  
Emma's mum said "this is Darien and he is your surprise!"  
  
"What do you mean he is my surprise mother?" Emma said with a shocked voice  
Darien came over and kisses Emma hand.  
  
"Milady I am your future husband." said Darien  
  
"Mother what is he saying? I not marrying him to save my life!" Emma said angely and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Is she always like this Hitomi or is it my lucky day." Darien said sarcastically  
  
"I'm sorry Darien but my daughter is stubborn she gets that from her father." said Hitomi sadly  
  
"That ok I know what a surprise it must have been for Emma. Anyway who is her father you never told Me.?" said Darien  
  
"O I guess I forgot so sorry. Her father is Van. I don't see him much. He is too busy with work and stuff that is very important." Hitomi said with a smile as she when to get a drink. "Would you like a drink Darien?"   
  
"No thankyou. I will leave now so you can talk to your daughter. Just phone me when she has cooled down okay Hitomi." Darien said wile leaving.   
  



	2. Emma's Bedroom

"Why did my mum do that? She knows that I don't wont to get marry and she brings a stranger to marry me." Emma sat down on her bed petting her cat Tuppence." I bet dad would not prove of that. I bet he would be on my side. Wouldn't he tuppy. Tuppy you are the only one who cares and trusts me like a person. I wish that you could talk to me. I bet we would have even more fun than we do now."  
  
Tuppences jumps off the bed and went out of the room  
  
"O now you are leaving me too just like my dad did." Emma said angrily. "Nothing is going right today. This is the worst birthday I ever had beside for when my dad left me and my mum here."  
  
A minute later Tuppence came back into the room. She had something in her mouth. It looks like a nickel but Emma was not sure. Tuppence jumps on Emma bed.  
  
"What do you have Tuppence?" Emma ask curiously  
  
Tuppence put the thing in Emma's lap. It was a pendent.   
  
"Where did you get this Tuppence? O! I for got you can't talk. I wish that you could talk. So you could tell me where you got it."   
  
"But I can talk now thanks to you." Tuppence said all of a sudden  
Emma jumped when she heard Tuppence talk. It almost gave her a heart attack  
"Y...yo...you talk but how, when and why thank to me?" Emma said sacredly  
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning. The pendants belong to your mother and she received them from her grandmother. Who is your great grandmother? The pendent has magical powers and when you wished for me to talk you had the pendant in your hand. Your wish came true and that is why I thank you for doing that." Tuppence said and she went on. "The pendant is from Gaea and that is where your dad is. He didn't want to leave you but he did not want you to be spoilt. He asked your mother Hitomi to come here to the Mystic Moon. You know it as Earth. Your dad Van is a good man. He is the one who told your mother to find someone to marry you. He wanted you and your mother to be happy. So what your mother did, is she put an ad in the newspaper to look for a husband for you. She interviewed all of the people until she found Darien and he was the best out of all of them.   
  
"What I'm from a another planet?" Emma said shocked.  
  
"Yes! You are from Gaea." Tuppence said.  
  
"Can we go there? I really want to see my dad." Emma pleaded with Tuppence.  
  
"Yes we can go but write a note for your mother and pack food, clothes, a flashlight and stuff we would need if we were going camping ok?" Tuppence replied.  
  
"Thank you! I will do it right now and again thank you so much for this!" Emma said happily.  



	3. there more

Chapter 3  
  
Emma went in her room. There was Tuppence still on her bed  
  
"Tuppence I am finish wot u tolled me to do. My mother will find the note on her bed and I got all of the stuff in this bag" Emma told Tuppence.  
  
"Now we can go but I should tell u I don't know ware we are going because I have been their ones. All I know that hitomi use the pendent to get there and back." said Tuppence   
  
"Pennant pleas can u take Tuppence and me to Gaea" Emma ask  
  
All of a sudden a bright light out of nowhere came and they disapred.  
  
Mean wile hitomi was looking for Emma and Tuppence. She looks every place in the house but she could not find them. The last place she look was in her room. Here on her bed was the note Emma wrote. She read it and it said  
  
Dear mother   
Tuppence and I when to Gaea. We used your pendant to get   
there. We should be back as soon as we can. Don't worry  
I will go see dad so don't go looking for me okday  
Love u   
From your dater Emma  
  
O no! She can't go by her self. She will get hurt or something. I got to go but how will I get there? Hitomi said to her self while panicking.  
  
She thot and thot "how am I going to get ther?" Then she remember how to get there a bright light came as   
Darien just came in to the room and toke hitomi and Darien to Gaea.  
  
  
i hope u like my story can u please reviw please or i wont writ any more or that what u wont me to do well then i will write more if to dont reviw  
o im so confuse  
thers more later 


	4. where is tuppence and emma

i know i know!!! i have not wrote a chapter in a long time. plz stop yelling at me. i am sorry i try my best and its not good unff for you i sorry. well i hope u like it i am working on chapter 5 as u read this but if it up i am working on a nother chaper well i hop u like it.   
  
  
"Tuppence where are u?" Emma eld out loud scarily  
  
"I'm right here Emma." Tuppence said "u don't have to yelled I'm not deaf"  
  
"Sorry u know I can't see in the dark. Anyway where are we? And where ever we are I hope we fit in" Emma said  
  
Just than Tuppence and Emma felt different.   
  
"Emma I think we are in a forest?"   
  
"I think you are right."   
  
All of a sudden light came from the moon what was covering by a cloud. Tuppence was right they are in a Forrest. They look at each other and screamed.  
  
"Who are u and where is my friend" as they both screamed   
  
Tuppence look at the stranger and relies that it was Emma. She look different. She was not warring a dress and makeup when they left earth but now she is.   
  
" Emma its me Tuppence!"  
  
"You lie! You're not Tuppence." Emma said scardly. "Tuppence is a cat not person and how dare you say that you are her anyway."  
  
"But it is me how can I prove it?" Tuppence begged "I will tell u something that only I know of."  
  
"Okay tell me ware am I from?"  
  
"You ware born in Gaea then u went to earth."   
  
"Okay how old am I?"  
  
"You are 15. Any thing else u wont to ask?"  
  
"who is my dad and mum?"  
  
"your dad is van and your mother is hitomi. Are u finch now?"  
  
"for now anyway. Where are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. We can set up camp here. In the morning we can look arown."  
  
"Ok. Help me set up."  
  
  
plz review me i need to know wot u think of it.   
~emma~ i dont think anyone like ur story.  
~tuppence~ i think they love my story. oh sorry emma is my friend. she like telling me stuff like my story are no good or i am to blond to do anything.  
~emma~ that right cuz u are too blond to do anything.  
plz review 


	5. Mean wile in another place in Gaea

~Bang~ hitomi runs in "van help! I need to find Emma. I don't know were she is..."  
  
"Settle down hitomi! we will find her. Were was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"She somewhere here but I don't know were."  
  
"What do u means she somewhere here? She not post to be here tills her wedding day!"  
  
"Tuppence gave her my pennant and they are here somewhere. We got to find her before zibok do."  
  
"Who Tuppence and what do you means before zibok do? And who or what is zibok?" Darien wondered  
  
Everyone in the room look at Darien. They all had a puzzle look on there face. Darien starts to go red in the face. He does know were he is and he starts to get nevus. Every eye was on him. He felt that he was getting smaller.  
  
"Who the hell is he? And what is he doing here?" Van yelled  
  
"That is Darien... Emma future husbin." hitomi whispered to van  
  
"Oh sorry Darien. But hitomi we got to find her. Everyone look for my datrer plz"  
  
"Darien can u plz come with me" hitomi ask  
  
They left the room.  
  
  
i know iknow it was a short chapther but i have to get off the coputer cuz mum was yell at me. well plz reviw me and sorry for the spelling mistaks 


	6. Poor Emma

I am soooo sorry that i have not been more faster with this chapter and i bet i lost most of my readers..but it is finly up..  
  
Tuppence woke up because she heard some nosy but stay quite. She could see five figures moving. They were going threw hers and Emma's tents. Out of no where a guy grabbed Tuppence and knocked her out.   
  
When she awoke she found herself tied up in a room with one window and a door. There was nothing else in the room. She thought to her self. ~I bet this is some sort of prison or something like that. ~ She looked around to see if there was anything else in the room, but there was not. Then she relies that Emma was not there ~Oh no!~ thought Tuppence. ~What's going on? Where's Emma?~   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get your fuckin hand off me now!"   
  
~That sounds like Emma, what's going on here!?~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- In Another Room _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
" I don't like you and you will not like me. I have no fuckin clue what to do with you. But if you are not careful I will kill you."  
  
Emma looked at the guy and started to laugh." Ha ha ha … you will not kill me. I heard what that guy said to you. He said that if you touch me, or hurt me in any way, you will be punished."  
  
The guy grabbed Emma by the neck. "I do as I please, I can kill anyone, at any time I want to. So listen here little girl. You better not give me any lip again or you will die…Under stand?"  
  
"I am not afraid of you. You can kill me, I don't care.." Emma looked at the boy; he looked like he was around her age… she look in his eyes. They looked cold, with hate and they had fire in them. He looked like he could kill anyone, at any moment. ~whats with his eyes…they're so weird!.~ "Ha ha ha I know you won't kill me because you would of have done it by now…" ~why cant I stop looking at him…what is it with his eyes~  
  
"Don't play with me girl. I will kill you soon as I know if I can get any use out of you. If there nothing then you are dead. I don't care what Flokin said." Now he looked pissed enough to kill anything.  
  
~what the fuck is his problem… god I hate his eyes…. What's with his eyes!!…I can't stop staring in them.~  
  
He threw Emma across the room and pulled out his sword. He put the tip of the blade to Emma's throat. "NOW BE A GOOD GIRL, BEFORE; WE HAVE A LITTLE.. ACCIDENT!!!"  
  
(Just then)  
  
A girl walked in to the room. "Karito, what are you doing?" She went up to Karito and kissed him on the cheek. "How many times have I told you never do anything without me." She had a sweet, flirty kind of voice.  
  
"Oh Kienmez…. Leave me alone…. Can't you see I am a little bit busy?" Karito was now going red in the face.  
  
"Awwwwww…Does someone have a girlfriend?" Emma said childishly  
  
"Shut the fuck up little girl... and you get out of here now!" Karito is now getting festered.  
  
"Karito I am not leaving. And you can't make me." Kienmez stomp her foot on the grown.   
  
Karito went to Kienmez and picks her up. "Put me down Karito!" " No you are going now." Kienmez is skewering to get down. But Karito has a strong grip on her. He opens the door and throws her out. "STAY OUT OR I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Kienmez start to cry. " You did not have to be so mean." Karito slams the door.  
  
"Now where were we?" he said in a cold voice. "Oh ya. What to do with you?" Karito picks her up by the neck. Emma starts to choke. Just then the door slam open. " What do you think you are doing Karito? I tolled you to not hurt her in anyway. She could have some use to us." Flokin said angrily. Then Karito throws her to the grown. "Lord Folkin you never let me have any fun." Karito seam annoyed. " Karito go see your dragon slayers. They need to be trained more. I will take care of this girl now." "Fine I was geting bored of her anyway." After that Karito left and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I am sorry. Karito should have not treated you that way." Folkin seem like he was really concerned for her. " Well you are a lot nice then Karito" Emma said jokingly. "Well I better get you to a room. So you can rest. We will talk in the morning. Please follow me." Said Folkin. Folkin open the door and she followed him down along hallway. Emma did not know what's going to happen next.   
  
Well i hope this is a good long chapter then the rest.. i will try and get 7 up soon as i can but thanks for reading and please leave comments on what you think and should happen nexts.  
  
later dayz Emma 


End file.
